Senoir Prom
by rurounikenshingal
Summary: OK, it's Pan's senoir prom and their is no one to takke her! Can Bra convince her to take the lavender haired boy of her dreams, and if she does, what happens next?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT. OK? Good, now have a cookie and read and REVIEW! Thank you for your time.

Chapter 1

I'm Totally Not a Morning Person 

BEEP BEEP BEEP! Pan ki blasted the damn alarm clock without second thought. "Pan, it's time for breakfast!" Abnormally for Pan, she wasn't that hungry. Senior prom was today and guess what, no date. So far, every guy she had the so called honor of being asked out by, were total perverts, or idiots.

But a soft scent wafted into her room, and her stomach growled. Getting dressed Pan went down the steps to the kitchen. Videl was scared of course. First, if the huge pile of pancakes would satisfy the two sayins, or the amount of dishes she would have to wash. None seemed appealing. It didn't take long for breakfast to be over. So the day went off pretty fast. Soon, Pan would need to go to school, her last day.

The summer sun felt good against Pan's skin as she flew towards school. The school was filled with teenagers and it was almost impossible to get through to her locker. "Hey Pan!" Pan's eyes looked around into the crystal blue one of her best friend, Bra. "Hey Bra!" Pan smiled, but Bra saw through it.

"Pan, what's wrong?" Pan frowned, her best friend could see right through her. "Well despite the fact I don't have a date for the prom, and you have a new guy ask you every five minutes and-and…" Pan stuttered, blushing. Bra's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh, I never knew you didn't have a date!" Bra exclaimed. "Yeah well, not everyone gets the Brief's charm," Pan frowned as she saw Bra's eyes smile. "Oh no, what are you planning?" Pan had to curse herself, Bra's plans had a way of going way further than her. "Well, what if you took Trunk's to the prom?" Bra smirked.

"TRUNKS!" Bra nodded. The expression on Pan's face was to be remembered. "Um, no. Bra do you have any idea of what my father will do if I, well I don't know, went to my senior prom with someone 13 YEARS OLDER THAN ME!" Bra had to cover her ears at the exclamation. "Pan clam down. Take a deep breath. I know it seems weird and he is 13 years older than you but hey, you got a better idea?"

Pan stopped yelling for a moment. 'Okay, you know Bra's right. I hate it when she's right. Man and she also hit a soft spot. I think she knows about my crush on Trunks. **Blush **Ughhhhhh, I'll have to go with it, I just hope dad understands.' Pan glared at Bra as defeat shone in her eyes.

Bra smirked as she went to class. 'I knew she would agree. Ha! She always had a soft spot for Trunks. Now I just need Trunks to agree. This is going to be soo fun.' Everyone eyed Bra. They knew she was planning, and they felt sorry for the one she was planning on.

Graduation was over quickly as Bra ran to Capsule Corp. It had been busy today and Trunks could not come to the graduation, but she didn't care. She lifted off the ground and flew to Trunks's office. She knocked on the window and treasured the surprised look on his face. It became annoyed as she flew in and sat on his desk.

"Bra! Get off the paperwork!" Trunks yelled at her. Bra rolled her eyed and sat on the cushiony chair in front of the desk. Phones rang but the look in Bra's eyes told him not to answer. "Okay Bra, what do you want?" "Trunks, I can't believe you! How could you say something like that! Can't I fly in here just for a visit?" Trunks looked up, fake sorry was in his eyes. He answered, "No, you can't." Bra smiled, "You're right, I can't." Trunks sighed. This was going to take a while and he already didn't like it. "Well bra, what do you want then?" Bra smiled and answered, "I need you to take Pan to the prom."

"WHAT! Bra, I know you're stupid but I am 13 years OLDER than her! Plus do you know what her dad will do to me if he figures out!" Bra was, surprised. "Wow you know, Pan said the same thing," Bra whispered. "You know, you two could actually become real lovers by the time this is through!" Bra said a lot louder! Then Bra came back yelling this time, "hey what do 'ya mean I'm stupid!" Trunks shook his head slowly.

"Bra, you are my baby sister, and I know you would do anything for Pan but please, you know how this will make me look? I mean, magazines and newspapers will have headlines and articles that read, **Trunks Briefs goes out with 18-year-old Teenager, Family may press charges! **God! And I don't only need to worry about Gohan, I have to worry about dad too! He's going to blow up if I go dancing with- Bra, ARE YOU LISTINING!" Bra looked at him, "As a matter of fact I am not. 'Cause really it's either you go out with Pan to the dance or, Pan goes alone and tears up when she gets home because of all the couples enjoying the best day of their life while she sat at the sidelines. And slowly she will cry herself to…." Trunks had put a hand over her mouth to stop her. _Ugh. I know Bra is right but can I really do this. It might actually be nice and, what am I thinking? This is Pan I'm talking about. The little girl who grew up but still my little sister! Man, why did Bra come up with this? And I hate it when she plans stuff like this. I mean really, why does she have to play matchmaker? It might not be so bad, you never know what will happen. Wait, did I just think that! Ugh. Might as well just do it. I mean, it is for Pan's sake, right?_

Bra glanced at her brother. He was in deep thought but she knew he would go with it. Not to mention she only had one shot to do this. "Trunks? Do you give in?" Trunks glared at her and she knew she had her answer. "Yes Bra, I give in."

Part 2 of Chapter 1

Phone Calls and 2 hours 'till dance

Pan was reading a book when the phone rang. She picked it up and said in a monotone voice, "Hello, Son residence this is Pan speaking." "Hey Pan, it's Trunks." Pan's eyes widened as she grinned ear to ear. "Bra talked me into it." "Really! I didn't think she would be able to do that! How did she do it Trunks?" "She did it with the, 'It's the most memorable day in her life, and she's going to have no one to spend it with' routine." Pan giggled, "True, you never know what to expect from her. Dad still thinks I'm going alone so, I guess I have nothing to worry about do I?" Trunks chuckled and knocked off Gohan from his, 'Try not to die from list.' "Yeah well, I still have my dad to worry about but, what's done is done right?" "I guess so, well, I have to get ready, bye Trunks!" "Bye Pan."

Pan sighed and started to get ready. In truth, Bra was coming over to help with her makeup and hair. And so when she heard the doorbell ring she knew who it was. She opened the door and to no surprise Bra stood in front of her with her dress and makeup. Running up to Pan's room they began to get ready. Pan went into the bathroom to get her dress on and Bra changed in Pan's room. When Pan came out she was in a dark midnight blue dress that clung to the right places. It had thin straps holding it up and was sparkled with silver to make it look like the night sky with stars. It had a slit from her knee to her ankle, which showed a slender leg and helped her walk more easily.

Bra's dress was a strapless red dress the flared when she turned. It ended right below her knees and showed her figure very well. Bra started with Pan's makeup. She put on a dark blue eye shadow and the mascara fist. Then she put on a bit of blush and ruby red lipstick. Bra held up a mirror and showed it to Pan. Pan gasped at the person in the mirror. "Is- is t-that me!" "Yes, Pan-chan, yes it is." Pan stared at the mirror for a second and smiled. "Well Bra, are you going to do my hair?" Bra nodded and began to work on Pan's hair.

It had taken an hour and ½ for the girls to finish. Pan's hair was let go and fell into curls down her back. Bra's blue hair was held in a high ponytail and a deep red rose on her right ear. She had ruby red lipstick and loads of mascara. Her cheeks were tinted red with blush and even Pan had to admire her. The doorbell rang but Pan stopped Bra. "Bra, one question, who are you going with?" Bra blushed a bright red and whispered, "Goten." Pan's ears picked it up with ease. "You're going with Uncle Goten? I always knew you liked him!" Bra blushed and ran down the stairs with Pan following closely behind.

Bra opened the door and smiled at the two men in front of her. Goten handed her a jasmine flower and walked in. Trunks followed behind him and stared at Pan. _She's so beautiful. _Pan blushed under his gaze and she smiled. He handed her a small box which she opened with curiosity. Inside was a necklace with a rather large sapphire with diamonds on either side. Pan's eyes sparkled and she smiled at him. _Wow, she looks so, beautiful. _Pan handed the necklace to him and whispered into his ear, "Can you help me put it on?" He nodded at her and Pan held her hair up. Her hair smelled like strawberries as he clasped the necklace around her neck.

Pan felt chills go down her spine as Trunks fingers brushed against her skin. Bra and Goten grinned at each other when they saw the act unfolding in front of their eyes. Bra turned and linked Goten in her arms and pecked him on the cheek. She stepped out side and into the car. Leaving a rather flustered Goten behind.

Pan looked at Trunks and smiled brightly. _I hope this prom goes better than what Bra planned. But no matter what this is going to be the best day of my life._ Slowly she linked her arm into Trunks's and walked out with him, and into the night.

Authors Notes- OK. This is my first Trunks and Pan fanfiction EVER! Hell, it's my first Dragonball/Z/GT fanfic ever! Well, this took 2 days to write and man am I tired! We still need to finish school shopping! So, I hope I can post the next chapter soon, until then, Bye-BYE! P.S. Isn't Trunks's a funny word? I mean, it was hard to type. Yeesh!


	2. A New Excuse

**DISCLAIMER - **Well, this isn't really part of the story, so I'll just omit that for a second.

*bows several times* Gomen nasai!!! I know, I know, it's been years! But for some reason, I suddenly wanted to write fan fiction again, and, if you'll let me, I'll rewrite and restart every single story you want me to!

I'll even finish some of those stories that I remember writing all those years ago!

*bows lower* Please accept my apology, my new author-name that I've decided to take up is itsawitch. Please understand that it may take me a while to redo some of my stories, but I swear, I will remember all of them!

No longer will you have to suffer through my amateur writing, because I must say, *smirk*, I'm quite awesome as of late.

So please, check me out as the new author I am, please wait patiently for my stories, and I swear, if I ever make you wait longer than a month for a chapter of any story, you may tie me to a pole, and throw tomatoes at me.


End file.
